Monday Studies
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Sequel to Sunday: Saa... so Ryoma kun will be going to Oishi's house today?


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Maa... I gave in and wrote a sequel to **Sunday** due to the boredom I'm suffering from. I assure you there will be a lot of mistakes until I can use a computer with proper spell check etc.

I would like to thank all my reviewers from my other story. Since **Sunday** was my very first published fanfic, I'm very happy that people liked it!

Special thanks to **Tuli-Susi** for giving me an idea for this sequel when I was brainstorming.

* * *

**Monday Studies**

By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_Monday Afternoon, Seigaku Tennis Club Practice, 4:47 P.M._

Echizen Ryoma cringed when the gates to the tennis court squeaked.

_So much for sneaking in..._

"Echizen! 15 laps for being late!"

"Usu," Ryoma muttered with a sigh as he lazily started to jog around the courts. You could clearly see signs that Ryoma did not get any good sleep last night. ("Eh? Echizen, with my two years of tennis experience, I say you look like a panda!") He knew he should be grateful since Tezuka-buchou gave him 15 laps instead of the usual 20, but today was just not his day at all. Hell, it was even worst than yesterday... even... even after _that_ incident.

* * *

After taking off from Fuji-senpai's house, he had decided to return home in hope that his father wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, the pool opening was canceled; thus Echizen Nanjiroh was found in front of his house mourning from the lost of his precious "_babies_". Ryoma had tried to sneak past his baka oyaji, but his beloved Karupin decided to greet his master at that moment. The action had cause the elder Echizen to notice his son; Ryoma was then chased by the old man throughout the house before locking himself safely in his room. 

That night Ryoma did not get any decent sleep. The scenes from what happened during his stay at Fuji's place kept replaying in his head. He even found himself altering the scenes into his own fantasies! Of course he had done that unconsciously, but it still scared the hell out of him. And when he had finally fallen asleep, his dreams were all about a certain blue-eyed tensai.

You would think that Ryoma's bad luck would have ended by the time he woke up the next morning, but he woke to find that he had forgotten to finish a whole pile of homework his English teacher had assigned him. Thus, when he arrived at English period that morning empty-handed, he was asked to stay after class. After an hour long lecture, the teacher had decided to let him off seeing as the boy looked like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Not to mention Ryoma was one of his best students.

But despite having to gotten away from detention and making up for the missed homework, the teacher had decided that boy wonder would need a tutor to "supervise your work so your grades won't drop in disgrace". Whatever. At least he, himself, could pick his own tutor; by the end of the week.

* * *

Ryoma dragged himself to where the rest of the Regulars were practicing, purposefully avoiding Fuji. He could feel the tensai's intense gaze on him— which he had flushed brightly to before pulling his hat down to hide his face. 

Boy wonder was heading towards his buchou— who was conversing with Oishi-fukubuchou— when someone glomped him.

"Itai! Kikumaru-sempai, let go!" Ryoma shouted, struggling for air.

"Hoi hoi! O'chibi needs to relax, nya! O'chibi looks like a chibi panda!"

Had Ryoma not been struggling to live, he would have glowered at the panda comment. What was with everyone comparing him to a freaking panda?!

_Click. Click. Click._

Boy wonder mentally groaned, knowing that his Fuj-senpai was flashing happily away with that blasted camera of his by now. (Shiba-san and Inoue-san annouced they weren't going to be here today.)

Wait, _his_?! Since when was Fuji-senpai _his_?!

"...chibi! O'chibi! Panda-chan!"

Ryoma pulled out of his thoughts and growled at his new nickname. "Nani?!" he snapped.

"Unnnya! Is it true that O'chibi has to get a tutor by the end of the week?"

"Eh?! Echizen?! Are your grades dropping? I heard that kids your age often fail class because of family problems...Eto... Would you like to talk about it?" It seemed the commotion had drawn the other Regulars over to them. Especially the attention of a mother hen.

"Yadda. Just need someone to watch me do my homework," the boy replied before the fukubuchou of the club made a big deal out of the situation.

Blink. "Oh," Oishi paused for a bit before saying, "then would you like me to watch you?"

A shrug. "Betsuni," came the reply.

Oishi gave a worried smile before nodding. "Shall we go to my house after practice?"

"After Momo-senpai and I go grab some burgers."

"Aa. I'll wait for you then."

...So practice went on peacefully... as peacefully as a day with the Seigaku Tennis Club could.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

Fuji opened his eyes as he observed the conversation between the Golden Pair and Ryoma.

_Saa... so Ryoma-kun will be going to Oishi's house today?_

The sadist's smile widen. It has been some time since he had been over at Oishi's house.

Slowly hiding his sapphire eyes again, the tensai continued to snap pictures of Ryoma while plotting on how to get his fun later in the evening.

* * *

_Oishi's House, 6:38 P.M. _

_Ding Dong_. Went the door bell.

Ryoma waited for the door to Oishi's house to open as he sipped the rest of his Ponta. The door opened right when he lowered the can from his lips and was about to swallow.

Somehow he ended choking instead.

But of course he would. Wouldn't choke when you had expected to see your fukubuchou to answer the door to his house for you only to find the person that had been occupying your thoughts for the about the past two days opening the door instead?

Fuji chuckled as he watch Ryoma choke on his Ponta.

_Kawaii..._

Gently he put a hand on boy wonder's back and rubbed it soothingly while leading him to Oishi's couch. Honestly, it was such a shame his camera ran out of betteries earlier.

Ryoma had lost his touch to reality when Fuji's hand touched him. It was all he could think about at the moment. He felt himself sit on something. A couch? Then someone had put something to his lips.

"Drink."

Boy wonder obeyed the command without a second thought. Choking and coughing turned into soft coughs before he came came to reality. Realizing that Fuji's face was inches from his, he gave a yelped and jumped away.

"Fuji? Was that Echizen?" Oishi came into the living room; emerald eyes widen as they saw Ryoma recover from choking. At once, the mother of Seigaku was by the boy's side fussing over him. In the middle of waving his arms and lecturing the boy to be careful, Oishi accidentally knocked the cup of water that Ryoma held and sent it flying across the couch. Two pairs of eyes widened in fear as they watched the content in the cup spill all over Fuji.

"E-eh... Fuji-senpai..." A nervous glance.

"Maa..." An unreadable smile.

"G-gomen! Fuji, you're fine right?! It'd be all my fault if you caught a cold... Oh dear, how—"

"Saa... ne, Oishi, why don't we just let Echizen start on his homework?"

Oishi's eyes brightened at the suggestion, relieved that the sadist was not pissed at him. "Ahh. Echizen, shall we get started on your homework now?"

A nod.

* * *

Ryoma was half way through with his homework when the phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi?" Oishi answered the phone.

"Okaa-san!"

"Hai, I understand." A worried expression.

"Ahh... I'll be there as soon as possible." A glance at boy wonder.

Oishi set the phone down and turned to the other two occupants in the room. "Gomen, Echizen, Fuji, Kaa-san left some important documents in her room. She called me to bring them to her. I—"

"It's alright, Oishi. I can watch Echizen do his homework. You go on and bring those documents to Yuuko-baa-son," Fuji's voice interrupted him.

(A/N: I don't know Oishi's mother's name. If you do know it, please tell me. For now I'll just use Yuuko.)

Ryoma's mind was blank when he heard those words. All he could do was nod when Oishi sent him a questioning glance. He had caught the look Fuji-sempai gave him when he was about to protest. No one wanted to get on the tensai's bad side. No, Fuji was downright _scary_ when crossed.

* * *

A rustle of papers. 

A quiet sigh.

Eyes flickerng nervously.

Twitch. Twitch.

Echizen Ryoma was scared. Truly, honestly scared.

A minute ago, he had just finished the last of his homework. Of course he was relieved and quite happy that he did finish his assignments. But spending an hour and a half under the intense gaze of a sadist you were attracted to was something that overpowered the joy of having finished his homework.

Yes, he had grudgingly admitted that he liked and was attracted to Fuji Syusuke. It didn't help that he kept remembering what had happened in the Fuji dining room, nor did it help that his object of affection was sitting next to him. His face inches from Ryomas's.

Boy wonder gulped. After setting down his papers with a quiet sigh, Fuji had decided to let his sadistic self out. Apparently Ryoma just learned that having Fuji with his face inches from yours while smiling sweetly was dangerous. As the genius continued to close in, the cat-eyed boy leaned back attempting to get away. But that only resulted to being pushed back against the edge of the couch.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryoma waited for Fuji to kiss him.

3 seconds...

5 seconds...

10 seconds...

A chuckle. Cracking one eyes open, Ryoma scowled as his senpai laughed at his discomfort.

"Echizen... did anyone ever tell you that you're very kawaii?"

A blush and silence was his answer.

The grin widened. "Ne, can I call you by your first name?"

"Yadda."

"Why not?" The smile became a bit dangerous.

"Yadda no yadda."

"Demo ne... You don't want your classmates to see _these_, do you?"

Fuji held up a pile of photos. Pictures of Ryoma when he was five. Dressed in Lolita styled dresses. With hair and make-up completed.

Inwardly cursing his luck, he wondered where the hell the sadist got the pictures. Nevermind... he didn't want to know. "Betsuni," he managed to say in a solid voice.

Fuji beamed, "I knew we would come to an understanding, Ryoma-kun!"

A scowl. "Mada mada, Fuji-sen—"

"Syusuke. Call me Syusuke Ryoma-kuuun!" Fuji seemed bent on using Ryoma's named whenever possible.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Picking up his cell in relief, Ryoma muttered into it, "Moshi Moshi?"

"OI! SEISHOUNEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BY DINNER OR RINKO WILL HAVE MY HEAD! BRING A GI—"

Hanging up on his baka oyaji, the boy turned to Syusuke who had an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Fu—Syusuke," boy wonder corrected, "I have— WHAT ARE...Mmmfmmfmffmmm..."

* * *

Syusuke was the one to break the kiss. Pulling back, he could see golden eyes in a daze. Giggling softly, the tensai tapped Ryoma on the nose. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the boy blushed bright red.

Which brought giggles to full blown laughter. "Kawaii..."

Ryoma scowled before pulling the older boy down.

* * *

_Elsewhere... _

"Oishii... Are you sure O'chibi and Fujiko-chan will still be there, nya!?"

"Aa. I'm pretty sure. Echizen still had half a pile of homework to do when I left."

"Then let hurry! Hoi-hoi!"

"Eiji! C-chotto matte..."

* * *

_Oishi's House, Living Room _

As the door opened, the site that greeted the Golden Pair was not what they were expecting. They had expected dear O'chibi to be working on his homework with Fui watching him. But instead they found the duo in a liplock, the elder on top of the younger.

A moan.

"EH?! O'CHIBI AND FUJIKO TOGETHER?!"

...And that ruined the atmosphere.

Ryoma quickly pushed Fuji off him and sat up in panic. "O-Oishi-fukubuchou, Kikumaru-senpai, it's not what you think!"

But he was ignored as the acrobatic player glomped his best friend and demanded for an explanation. "Unya! Fujiko is so mean! Why didn't you tell me that you and O'chibi were dating?!"

The latter titled his head to one side and smiled innocently. "Maa... we just started dating this evening," the tensai answered.

Of course Oishi chose this moment to recover from his shock. "Fuji?! What's the meaning of this? Echizen is too young! I mean... he could get pregnant! And would you be responsible?! Did you get his parents' approval?! And... and to think you two would be doing this at my place! How would I answer my mother when she asks why the couch is s—"

"EH?! O'CHIBI IS A GIRL?!"

A confused look was on Oishi's face before he registered what he just said. "E-eh..."

Boy wonder sent a glare at all three occupants in the room. One to Fuji because he was the cause of all the trouble. One to Oishi for hinting that he was a girl and that he could get knocked up when he was not. And one to Eiji for assuming that he and Fuji-senpai were dating.

"Maa ne... Ryoma-kun, let's try _that._"

The boy sent the tensai a death glare as he caught on to what his senpai was hinting at. "Yadda."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Moshi Moshi?"

"SEISHOUNEN! WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?! GET— Oi! Rinko—!"

A crash was heard from Ryoma's phone.

"BRAT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME NOW! IF YOU'RE ON A DATE, BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK TOO!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Everyone stared at the phone when Nanjiroh hung up.

"Saa... shall we get going, Ryoma-chan?"

"Don't call me that! And go where?" The boy snapped.

"To your house of course," Fuji answered.

"Yadda. I'm going back by myself," was the hot replied.

"Demo ne... I'm your date..."

"Yadda!"

Oishi swore the room temperature dropped a few degrees as Fuji opened his eyes.

"Sou ka... then I guess your classmates would be glad to learn how your life was when you were little.."

"Let's go, Syusuke," boy wonder grabbed his partner's wrist and dragged him off.

"Matte! Echizen, what about your homwork?"

"Finished it. Ja Oishi-fukubuchou, Kikumaru-senpai."

The door closed.

"Oishii... Did O'chibi just called Fujiko by his first name?"

"Aa..."

Thus, Oishi and Eiji watched as the pair walk off.

* * *

_In front of the Echizen Household... _

"EH?! SEISHOUNEN, YOU REALLY WENT ON A DATE?"

"Hai..."

* * *

Add a bit of your imagination and you have a **The End**. 

The result in my attempt to write humor...I tried, I tried. Not to mention the characters were OOC and I noticed that this was a bit rushed. I tried though. I really did... But I hope you liked it! Review please!

_First Unrevised Version 6.20.07_

* * *


End file.
